


With the Pulses of Their Wrists Beating Together

by 15Acesplz



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Angsty Fire Escape Talk, Bisexual Male Character, Canonical Character Death, Falling In Love, Fireworks, Friends to Lovers, FtM Transgender character, Gay Male Character, Heavyhanded Rock Metaphors, High School, Kinda, Kissing, Knives, M/M, Meet-Cute, Panic, Power Outage, Protective Pete!, Protectiveness, Robbery, Superballs, Surreptitious Alleyway Exchange, Weapons, it's alliterative awww!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15Acesplz/pseuds/15Acesplz
Summary: When a superball careened past Sonny and he gave chase down the hall, it hadn’t occurred to him that someone else might be after it. His hand had not landed on the superball, but on someone else’s hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is going to be in a vaguely canon timeframe, so they're 16 and 18 in 2008. Just as a point of reference.

**March, 2006**

“Got it – huh?”

When a superball careened past Sonny and he gave chase down the hall, it hadn’t occurred to him that someone else might be after it. His hand had not landed on the superball, but on someone else’s hand.

“Oh, hey!”

He looked up. The other hand belonged to a boy wearing a look of curiosity and a cargo vest that seemed to be made of all pockets. He didn’t seem angry, but he was definitely older than Sonny, and in a public high school that was reason enough to be wary. Sonny retracted his hand quickly.

“Oh! Shit, sorry, dude. This your ball?”

“It could be yours for a quarter.”

He blinked. That wasn’t the answer he’d been expecting, especially not given so readily. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

“You’ll sell it to me?”

“That’s what I got it for. Superballs, gum, pens… Locker 115, open 3 to 3:30,” he confided.

An entrepreneur. Who’d have guessed it? “Uh…huh.”

“But I could make an exception, if you really want this ball,” the boy continued. “Got a quarter?”

Sonny considered the superball. It was very nice – solid black with iridescent flecks across the surface. The price wasn’t bad, either. He slowly nodded, rooting around in his pocket for a quarter. The exchange was made, and the other boy stowed the quarter in a compartment of his backpack.

“Thanks, uh…”

“Petie!” he said cheerfully, swinging the backpack back onto his shoulder. It jangled heavily, as if an avalanche of trinkets was taking place inside.

Sonny grinned, testing out the feel of the superball in his hand. “I’m Sonny.”

\- - - - -

**May, 2006**

“Sonny!” Petie hollered down the hall as Sonny made his way towards him.

“Petie!” Sonny returned in the same tone. “Whatcha got this week?” he asked, once he reached Petie’s locker.

“Oh, same old, same old… Unless you have an interest in a certain see-through sparkly purple item…” Petie held up the ball in question.

“Shit, that’s nice!” Sonny exclaimed, nodding in approval.

“Got a quarter?”

“I always do, bro.”

“See you next Friday, chamo!” Petie called as he retreated back down the hall.

“Try and find those smiley face ones again, yeah?” Sonny yelled over his shoulder. “Teacher took mine!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Pst, Sonny.” Sonny failed to notice Pete poking his head out of the alley next to the bodega. He tried again, raising his voice to a more audible whisper. “Hey, Sonny!”

**June, 2007**

“Pst, Sonny.” Sonny failed to notice Pete poking his head out of the alley next to the bodega. He tried again, raising his voice to a more audible whisper. “Hey, Sonny!”

Sonny looked up and spotted him. He loped over. “Yo, bro.”

“You on break?”

“Yeah. What up?”

“Step into my office.” He retreated into the shadows, and Sonny followed, bemused.

“Pete, what is this?”

“Got you something.”

Sonny raised his eyebrows inquisitively. “Something, huh?”

“Yeah. Something you been mentioning wanting to get ahold of. You won’t tell Usnavi? You know how he is.”

Pete could see that Sonny’s curiosity had doubled. “Yeah… No, I won’t tell him.”

Out of his pocket, Pete pulled a length of foil packets linked together with perforation. They unfurled from his hand. Sonny’s eyes widened.

“Shit, Pete! I mean… Shit! Thanks! Usnavi only ever gets the knockoff brand. They don’t last way as long, and he always notices when I take something.”

“These are the genuine article, my friend,” Pete confirmed, “and all yours.”

“Wow, I just… Thanks!” Sonny was still ogling the Pop Rocks longingly. “How much for all four flavors?” He started to dig through his pocket for cash.

Pete laughed a little, surprised. “Sonny… It’s a present.”

“What?” Sonny seemed confused. “Get outta here. Ain’t no holiday.”

“It’s just a friend present, okay? Take the damn Pop Rocks, pequeñin.” He held them out.

“Oh. Okay.” Sonny took the candy, a delighted smile forming on his face. Pete felt himself start to smile, too. He loved making Sonny look so happy. “Shit, man. Thanks!” Sonny made to leave the alley, paused, and shook Pete’s hand, as if to officialize their transaction.

Pete laughed as Sonny went back towards the bodega, already ripping open the package of strawberry Pop Rocks. What a goofy kid.

\- - - - -

**November, 2007**

“What up, tigre,” Pete greeted as he walked into the bodega. Sonny, seated at the counter, seemed to snap out of a reverie at his words.

“Huh? Oh. What up,” he echoed rather unenthusiastically.

Pete hoisted himself up onto the counter. "What’s in the slushie this time?”

Sonny glanced at his Styrofoam cup and stirred the straw absently. “Cherry.”

“That’s it?”

He just shrugged.

“Yo, man, what’s bugging you?”

“Nothing much. You don’t wanna hear,” Sonny said glumly.

“The hell I don’t. C’mon, what is it?” Pete persisted.

Sonny sighed, stirred his slushies a few more times, and started, “People been coming through the bodega talking bout losing power. Late bills and shit, and they lose power, and then even when it’s paid for it don’t come back on for like, a week. No power, and no heat, in this fucking weather!” He stood up and started pacing in circles behind the counter while he talked. “Someone oughta do shit about that, set up a better system to control the electric. It ain’t like they dealing with fucking furniture and the timing don’t matter. People got kids and shit. I’m just saying, it ain’t right, and it wouldn’t be impossible to improve. But they just don’t care. No one’s taking the fucking time to make sure little kids got heat in the middle of November, just cause they don’t care. You know what we oughta do?” He stopped, turned to Pete, and pointed emphatically. “We oughta drag a few suits out here to look, really look at all the problems we gotta put up with. They make all these decisions about what happens to us in their high rise offices and they don’t even know us, and they don’t wanna know us. We don’t matter. They just don’t fucking care.”

Pete didn’t know what to say. How did one respond to so much passion and anger and woe released in just a few short minutes? In the end, all he could come up with was, “Shit, man.”

Sonny sighed and reclaimed his seat, slumping over on the counter. “Sorry.”

“Nah, it’s cool. I just…” He just didn’t know what to say to make Sonny feel better. “You know what, who gives a shit if the suits care?” he said eventually. “You care, Sonny.”

“Yeah, well, where I’m standing that’s worth jack.”

“You ain’t always gonna be standing here,” Pete said softly.

Sonny laughed, sharp and bitter. “Sure. I’m chained to this register for life.”

Pete shrugged. “You never know. I think you could do it,” he added, after a short pause.

“Do what?”

“Climb the ranks, be a suit. The best suit in the whole fucked-up system, visiting neighborhoods and talking to people and really caring.”

“Huh. Maybe. I dunno.” However doubtful Sonny sounded, he’d brightened a little and was almost smiling.

That was when the realization hit Pete all at once. All he wanted, more than anything, was to stay right at Sonny’s side, keep him safe, make him happy, and watch his dreams come true. He really believed that all that fervor could do something great, and he wanted to be there, and he would see Sonny smiling, and he would be so, so proud.

 _Oh my god,_ he thought. _I’m in love with Sonny._

He pushed the thought to the side as soon as it occurred to him. He could deal with that later; right now he just had to act reasonably normal. He shrugged again. “I bet you could,” he maintained. “Just saying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you think the Pop Rocks were condoms? So did Usnavi. More on that in possible future fics.  
> So who's ready for actual canon era? I am! That's coming up next. It was supposed to be one chapter but it's getting kind of long so I might break it up into two. We'll see. You know I just had to do the blackout. I just had to.  
> Things I forget to mention: bi Pete!  
> And I thinlk that's about it! Thanks for reading and comments really encourage me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What had happened to the lights? One second Sonny had been lounging around the empty bodega, failing miserably at tossing Jujubes into his mouth, and the next everything was dark.

**July, 2008**

“Oh, fuck!”

What had happened to the lights? One second Sonny had been lounging around the empty bodega, failing miserably at tossing Jujubes into his mouth, and the next everything was dark.

He fumbled his way to window and peered out. Everything was out; every light in every window of every building. Even the streetlights. He listened for the thrum of the fridge. All was silent.

Muffled yells started to echo through the streets. No one could see anything.

Usnavi was out with Vanessa, but he would show up soon, right? He wouldn’t leave Sonny alone at a time like this. He’d come soon, Sonny tried to convince himself. In the meantime he hovered nervously near the register, waiting.

The door opened with a jangle, and Sonny wheeled around. Someone was definitely in the doorway, but he couldn’t tell who. “Who’s there?” he called warily, his voice cracking embarrassingly in the middle.

The figure drew closer, and Sonny relaxed when he saw Pete’s face. “Just me, manito.”

“How far are the lights out?”

“Blocks and blocks. You okay?” Sonny could tell he was on edge, even in the weak moonlight.

“I guess, why?”

“No one come by before me?” Pete persisted.

“Last customer was at like nine. Pete, what the fuck’s going on?” he demanded.

“Looters is what’s going on. I passed two busted-up shops on the way here. There’s glass all over the ground. Some tipo threw a bottle at my head, and –”

“Shit, are you okay?” Sonny exclaimed.

“I’m fine, I dodged it,” he answered distractedly. He hesitated, and his next words were deadly serious. “Sonny, I heard a gunshot.”

“Fucking hell! A gunshot? Shit!” Sonny could fee panic stirring in his stomach. What was he going to do? He had to find Usnavi, but he couldn’t leave the bodega unguarded. He couldn’t. Where was Usnavi?

“We gotta get outta here,” Pete told him.

“Get outta here? That’s crazy! I can’t leave the store!” He started to pace back and forth in front of the window, trying to put together a coherent thought.

“Looters ain’t gonna skip your place just because you’re here.” Pete sounded frustrated, and even more so when Sonny ignored him and kept pacing. “Sonny, you listening to me?” he shouted.

Sonny stopped moving.

“They gonna bust in here,” Pete went on, his voice low and even. “They gonna have weapons. You can’t stay.”

“I’m not leaving!” Sonny insisted, his panic only rising further. His every instinct said to run home, now, but he wouldn’t leave the store. He couldn’t, not without Usnavi. Shouldn’t he have arrived by then? Why, oh, why hadn’t he gotten Sonny a cellphone when he’d begged for one last year?

“Okay.” Pete didn’t seem inclined to argue with him any longer. He was so much more composed than Sonny felt. “Okay, here’s what we gonna do. We’ll set up outside the door with lots of light, and maybe no one will come close. I got fireworks if they try to. Lighters, candles, batteries, flashlights,” he directed.

“I don’t got any of those things on me!” Sonny said helplessly.

“We’re in a bodega, chacho!” Pete was already pulling the items he’d listed off the shelves. “And this is kinda an emergency. Come on, Usnavi ain’t gonna kill you over a couple battery packs.”

Usnavi. Usnavi. Where was Usnavi, and why wasn’t he coming to protect the store? He’d left Sonny alone. How was Sonny going to protect the store? He didn’t even think he could protect himself. Hands trembling, he helped Pete gather their lights. They ended up with a big camping flashlight, ten pocket flashlights, and six scented candles. When they’d been arranged in a ring around the doorway, Sonny and Pete were left in a pitch black circle surrounded by weak light extending in every direction. Sonny shivered. He felt invisible, but not at all safe.

Just then, a bang sounded – far away, but not very. “Holy fucking shit, did you hear that?” Sonny yelped.

“Yeah, I told you there’s guns –”

“Fuck, Pete, how are we sposed to –” Oh no oh no oh no oh no he couldn’t stand up against a gun, he couldn’t stand up against anyone or anything, he was sixteen and five foot one, he was going to get killed sitting out here, he was practically hyperventilating.

“Calm down,” Pete commanded. “What do you think we gonna do, just sit here and wait for them?” Had Sonny said all that out loud? “I got the fireworks. And we can get more weapons,” Pete assured him.

“I don’t got nothing!” Sonny burst out. “I gotta guard the store, how am I gonna guard the store when I don’t got no weapons, fucking hell, where the fuck is Usnavi?” His pitch rose with every word.

“Yo, calmate!” Pete gripped his shoulders, holding him still. Sonny could hardly see his eyes, but he knew they were right on his. “I’m here, okay? Sonny, you’re not alone. I ain’t leaving you alone. We’ll find weapons. Okay?”

Sonny nodded.

“You cool?”

He nodded again.

“Good.” Pete took his hand and led him back into the store. Together, they walked through each aisle, Pete narrating their decisions of what could be useful. His hand didn’t leave Sonny’s once. By the time they’d settled down outside again, they have a stack of heavy canned items to be used as projectile, lighters and backup lighters ready for Pete’s fireworks, and an aluminum baseball bat with a price sticker still attached to the handle.

“Better close the grate for now, just in case,” Pete advised after Sonny had locked the door.

Sonny nodded and pulled on the cord. It didn’t budge. He dropped the bat with a clatter and pulled with both hands, using all his strength. The grate groaned rustily and refused to move. “Fuck!”

Pete turned. “What?”

“The fucking grate won’t come down!”

“You’re kidding!”

“Fuck, fucking shit!” Why did this have to happen now, of all times, why couldn’t Usnavi just show up already so Sonny could stop trying to be an adult when he really couldn’t pull it off, why couldn’t he stop shaking –

“Ay, some guys coming in on the left!” Pete yelled.

Sonny saw the silhouettes illuminated by their flashlights. Oh, god, they were running towards the store, fast, and Sonny had dropped his weapon. He felt on the ground for the bat, but it had rolled to rest against the stoop and by the time he had it in his hand again, Pete had darted out into the street to meet the looters. A tiny flickering life sprung to life in the darkness, and Pete pulled his arm back to throw the firework before it went off.

“Hey! Get the fuck back!” he shouted.

The firework exploded, sparks raining down on the approaching group. There were some yells and swears, and a couple of the figures retreated, but four more advanced, and in the light of the explosion Sonny saw the glint of a knife.

The next thing he knew Pete was back at his side and dragging him away from the bodega by his shirt. They were yards away when the looters reached it. The crash of breaking glass rang through the air.

“No –” he gasped.

Pete tightened his grip on his shirt. “Sonny, come on.”

“The window – The bodega –” He tried to pry Pete’s hands away and turn back.

“Sonny!” Pete yelled, hauling him in the other direction. “There’s no time! I ain’t letting you run back in there to get your throat sliced.”  
“I can’t – I gotta –” His voice cracked.

“You gotta go home, is what you gotta do. Mirame, Sonny.” Pete held him by the shoulders. “Promise me you won’t go anywhere near that mess. Promise me you’ll go right home.”

“I –” He had a million things he wanted to say, but he could no longer formulate any one response. His thoughts were like a broken record: _Usnavi, the store, no lights, Usnavi, the store, no lights –_

“Sonny,” Pete repeated.

“Y-yeah, I’ll go home,” he gave in.

Pete relaxed his hold. “Okay.” He turned to go. “Keep that bat up, yeah? See you tomorrow, manin.”

“Be careful, Pete.”

\- - - - -

Something was tapping. What was tapping? Sonny opened his eyes. There was light, actual light, for the first time in hours. It was feeble and grey – but it was light.

_Tap, tap._

What _was_ that? He sat up, and saw Pete on the other side of the living room window. He was the source of the tapping.

Sonny got up and crossed the room. His hat was lying on the floor. He must have fallen asleep, sitting on the couch and staring at the faint outline of the door, waiting for Usnavi to come home. He eased open the window and ducked out onto the fire escape.

“Hey.” Had Pete slept at all? His face didn’t look it. “Didn’t think you meant ‘crack of dawn tomorrow’.”

“I wanted to see if you were okay,” he said simply.

Sonny nodded, eyes drifting to the street far below. Jesus, there really was glass and debris everywhere. “Did you happen to go by the bodega?”

Pete hesitated. “Uh, yeah,” he said carefully. “I might’ve seen it.”

“How bad is it?” Sonny asked flatly.

“Uh…”

“Just tell me, Pete.”

Pete winced. “It’s bad. You saw them break the window. They, uh… I dunno how else to say this. Place is a mess. I didn’t go in but I think they ripped the register off the counter. Bunch of shit’s knocked off the shelves…” He trailed off and held his hand up, as if to say, _You can probably guess the rest._

Sonny rubbed his forehead, cringing. His head was pounding. Everything to the De la Vega name, destroyed. “Oh, hell. It’s all my fault.”

Pete shook his head immediately. “No way, man. You did everything you could.”

“You did most of it,” Sonny said dully. What would Usnavi say when he found out?

“If it weren’t for you, we wouldn’t have put up a fight at all,” Pete asserted.

“But what was the point?”

“The point was that you tried.”

Empty words. The store had still been robbed, and it was still Sonny’s fault. “Trying ain’t worth jack shit in the real world.”

Pete sighed, and Sonny felt bad. His tone had come out harsher than he’d intended. “Whatever. Sorry bout the store. Just wanted to make sure you got home safe.” He shrugged, kicking the base of the fire escape with his toe absently.

“Thanks.”

“Thanks for not getting hurt.” Pete looked at him, and did something surprising. He pulled Sonny into a tight hug. “Jesus, I was worried,” he murmured, once he’d let go.

Sonny was about to say that that was ridiculous; how could he have been worried when he’d been there almost the whole time? How could he have been worried when he was helping Sonny, keeping him safe? Sonny realized that night he’d been panicking, thinking that he was alone, when Pete had been right there, when Pete had looked him in the eyes and promised that he wouldn’t leave him alone. And now, Pete was here for him again. He felt a rush of gratitude, and something else. Something warm and good, and undeniably strong. He couldn’t quite place a name to it. What was it?

Sonny didn’t know. But he had to make Pete stop looking so solemn. It seemed unnatural. “You wanna go out the front door like a normal person?” he teased, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Pete did smile at that. “Nah, I’m good.”

Sonny watched him carefully pick his way back down to the street, silent as a cat. At the bottom he tipped his head back and waved up at Sonny. Sonny waved back, and that feeling washed over him again. It was definitely something particular, something familiar, a glowing sort of feeling…

_Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a day late, guys! I've been home from school with the plague and I haven't had much internet access. The rest of the canon timeline will be continued in the next chapter because it was getting obscenely long. So, another Sonny chapter to look forward to! That's all for now! Give me feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sonny heard the news, he turned to stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for canon character death (you can probably guess who)

When Sonny heard the news, he turned to stone.

He couldn’t move. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t believe – no, he _wouldn’t_ believe – that Abuela was gone.

Gone. How was that possible? Sonny had seen her little more than an hour before it happened. He’d walked upstairs with a can of soda and stood in the doorway awkwardly saying that Usnavi had told everyone, that the whole barrio was celebrating. She had smiled, taken the soda, and decided aloud that she was going to stay upstairs. She’d joked that she could hear enough of the party without going out into the hot sun, patted his cheek, and told him to have a good time. He had kept his eyes down, not wanting to meet hers, because then he’d still thought that she and Usnavi were taking the money and leaving him on his own.

He had never thanked her. He had barely looked at her. And now he really was alone, for good. Usnavi was leaving and Abuela was gone. Dead.

Now, he had to believe it. No one would hold a vigil for someone who wasn’t really dead, and Abuela’s vigil was over. Everyone had set their candles down on the stoop and left.  Sonny stayed, sitting on the lowest step. How many times had he sat there, playing with pebbles and making up stories, only three or four, while Abuela babysat him? How many times had he vaulted off the bottom step at the sound of the ice cream truck’s bell, certain that _this_ time Abuela’s arms wouldn’t reach far enough to herd him back? His feet felt heavy, rooted to the pavement. He was gripping his candle as hard as he could, but he was still trembling – crumbling.

Someone sat down beside him with a fair bit of gentle metallic clinking – Pete and his backpack. He was warm against Sonny’s side. He didn’t say anything. Instead, he took Sonny’s hand, offering stability; something to hold on to. It was enough.

Part of Sonny was surprised. For most of the morning he’d been fretting about his grand revelation, about how he should act and what he should say and whether he should say anything at all. He’d expected that the next time Pete touched him, there would be jitters and sparks. Then again, this morning he hadn’t known Abuela would be dead. He hadn’t realized that Pete would provide comfort and calm on what was surely the worst day of his life.

They stayed there until the sun grew heavy and started to sink, turning the street golden. At last Pete let go of his hand and stood up.

“Come on,” he said quietly. “Usnavi’ll worry.”

\- - - - -

“Sonny – Alright, go.”

Sonny felt delirious with excitement and relief as he ran alongside Pete. He wanted to laugh; at the same time, he wanted to cry. Pete caught his eye and grinned as they turned the corner, and the decision was made for Sonny. He whooped and laughed and shouted at the top of his lungs that Usnavi wasn’t leaving. _Usnavi wasn’t leaving. Usnavi wasn’t leaving him._

Eventually his stomach started to hurt and he slowed to a stop, bent over clutching his side and still laughing breathlessly. Pete stopped and waited for him. It had all been worth it, Sonny decided, looking up at him. All the money he’d given Pete, all the work they’d done to fix the grate, every hour spent sitting and holding up a flashlight for Pete to work by, every moment that he almost nodded off and fumbled the flashlight – it had all been worth it to see the look on Usnavi’s face, to hear him say that he wasn’t going anywhere, to feel – for possibly the first time in years – that Usnavi understood him.

It had all been worth it. He had no idea how he could ever thank Pete. His side still ached, his head was spinning, and he was overwhelmingly happy. And Pete – amazing, talented, _beautiful_ Pete – was standing there looking overwhelmingly happy for him. So Sonny did the only thing he could think to do and kissed him.

It was quick and chaste and Sonny felt like an idiot as soon as it was over. Pete was staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Sonny wished he didn’t color so readily. He shrugged, reverting to a casual pose with his hands in his pockets. “I just… You know… Thanks and all, man,” he said in an aloof tone, looking everywhere but at Pete. 

“‘Thanks and all’?” Pete repeated slowly. Sonny finally dared to look at him. A beaming smile was spreading across his face. “Dios mio,” he said, shaking his head incredulously, “you’re such a dork.” He leaned in and kissed Sonny back. This time, it was anything but quick. Sonny reveled in the moment – a moment when he could feel Pete’s happiness radiating from him, when he was happier than he’d ever been, when the sun was rising and Usnavi was staying and the rest of the summer lay ahead – a moment when everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Very short chapter, I know, but it wouldn't fit right anywhere else. Sorry for the intense mood whiplash btw.  
> Anyway I don't know about y'all but the libretto I have says that in Carnaval when Sonny is handing out soda he goes into Abuela's building with a soda for her and I can't get over it so here it is. The babysitting thing I just made up to torture myself  
> Also oh my god I found five typos in chapter 2 and I practically cried but I fixed them it's all good  
> And now I will ask again if anyone wants more of this because I have two chapters worth of post-getting-together stuff. Or we could end here. Give the people what they want and all, you know? Tell me what you think! OH, also the hypothetically next chapter would have a little bit of sex mostly focused on dumb fluffy extraneous stuff like feelings and teasing and handholding (it's in the title, are you really surprised?) So tell me how you feel about that too!

**Author's Note:**

> So? Thoughts? Should I keep going (because I have plenty to add) or should we pretend this never happened? Give me your opinion and honestly if one person wants to read this I will keep writing it. I promise it will get romantic fairly soon.  
> So! Things to know! Sonny is trans! I may do something else with that eventually but that's really more of a Sonny-Usnavi dynamic thing. Also Pete is in 10th grade for the second time when he meets Sonny, so there's that.  
> In case you didn't notice, there is going to be a handholding/hand-touching theme in this if I decide to continue, so yay for ridiculously cheesy cute title!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
